


Stranger

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Violence, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: There's rumour about Byungchan, and Seungwoo can't stop thinking about itㅡthe rumour, or Byungchan instead?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akan ada peringatan di setiap chapter yang mengandung flashback adegan kekerasan (fisik, verbal, seksual), jadi kalian bisa memutuskan untuk lanjut baca atau nggak.

Seungwoo mengerjapkan netranya kasar, cahaya mentari memaksa masuk ke dalam bola matanya—menyilaukan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, namun samar-samar dirinya bisa melihat sosok lainnya di dekat jendela, tengah membukanya. Seungwoo menyadari ini bukan kamarnya, letak jendela di kamarnya bukan di sebelah kanan. Hanya ingat jika semalam ia berada di bar langganannya—sedikit melepas penat.

Atensi Seungwoo tiba-tiba teralih karena rasa mual yang melanda perutnya. Seungwoo bangun sambil menutup mulut, namun bingung harus kemana. Seakan mengerti, pemuda lain yang masih berada di dalam kamar berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

“Kamu mual? Kesini, ikut aku.”

Seungwoo mengangguk, hanya mengikuti kemana langkah yang sama panjang dengan miliknya itu menuju. Begitu sampai di depan pintu yang ia yakin adalah pintu toilet, Seungwoo langsung berlari masuk menuju kloset—memuntahkan segala isi perutnya.

_Sial_ , entah berapa botol minuman yang ia habiskan semalam. Rasa mualnya sangat mengganggu.

“Kamu minum banyak semalem, wajar kalau isi perut kamu keluar semua.”

Suara lembut pemuda itu lagi, diiringi dengan pijatan di leher hingga punggungnya. Ternyata pemuda itu masih bersamanya, Seungwoo kira pemuda itu langsung pergi ketika dirinya muntah-muntah. Sedikit _tersanjung_ , apalagi ketika melirik wajah si pemuda yang terlihat begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Meskipun terdengar hiperbola, tapi rasanya seperti ada kehangatan yang menelusup ke dalam hati - _perasaan yang jarang dirasakannya_.

Seungwoo lantas bangun dari posisinya sesaat setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat isi perutnya.

“Mau handuk?”

Lagi-lagi suara pemuda itu mengalihkan atensinya. Seungwoo mengangguk, lalu mengambil handuk yang diberikan kepadanya.

“Bersihin dulu wajah kamu, aku tunggu diluar..”

Entah kerasukan apa, Seungwoo tiba-tiba menarik lengan si pemuda yang sudah hampir keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun ketika pemuda itu berbalik menatapnya, otaknya seketika berhenti berfungsi— _blank_.

“ _Er_... Makasih ya.” Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_“It's okay..”_

Seungwoo tersenyum kikuk. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang terkesan _random_ barusan. Namun pikiran buruk itu seketika ditepisnya jika mengingat lekukan bulan sabit dan lesung pipi yang tercetak di kedua pipi si pemuda.. yang bodohnya belum Seungwoo tanyakan namanya. Seungwoo melanjutkan kegiatannya—berkumur lalu mencuci muka, sebelum akhirnya mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk yang diberikan pemuda manis tadi.

_Manis?_

Seungwoo terkekeh.

_Memang manis kan?_

*

Maksud si pemuda manis _menunggunya_ adalah menunggu di meja makan. Terlihat sup ayam yang masih panas sudah tersaji di hadapannya, di sebelahnya terdapat segelas air dan obat yang Seungwoo yakin adalah obat pereda mabuk.

“Kamu sebaiknya minum obat sebelum pulang. Tapi aku cuma bisa buat ini, aku harap kamu menikmati makanannya.”

Seungwoo mencicipi sup dihadapannya sambil melirik pemuda yang saat ini fokus dengan ponsel namun tangannya tidak berhenti menyuapkan sup berisi nasi ke dalam mulut. Seungwoo tersenyum, punya kehidupan seperti ini mungkin tidak buruk juga. _Sarapan dengan ditemani oleh seorang kekasih?_

Seungwoo sudah selesai makan, juga minum obat. Begitu juga dengan pemuda di hadapannya, sudah selesai namun masih juga berkutat dengan ponsel. Seungwoo sebenarnya sedang menunggu pemuda itu selesai dengan kegiatannya, namun sepertinya yang ditunggu tidak juga memberikan atensi.

“ _Ehem_. Maaf sebelumnya..” Seungwoo mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba merebut atensi si pemuda dari ponsel yang ia pegang.

_Berhasil_ , si pemuda manis akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Seungwoo.

“Astaga, aku lupa kamu masih disini. Maaf.” Meletakkan ponsel yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, lalu bangun dari tempat duduk dan segera membereskan peralatan makan dari meja makan.

Karena melihat si pemuda yang jadi sibuk membereskan meja, Seungwoo jadi ikut membantu membawakan beberapa peralatan makan yang masih tertinggal ke tempat cuci piring. “Aku yang minta maaf karena udah ganggu. Aku cuma mau bilang makasih, juga minta maaf karena ngerepotin kamu..”

“Nggak masalah. Aku juga jadi ngerepotin kamu, ditaro aja disitu biar aku yang cuci.”

Seungwoo menurut, membiarkan si pemuda mencuci piringnya sendiri. Sebenarnya karena kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.. daripada mencoba membantu tapi malah memecahkan sesuatu? Jadi dirinya duduk kembali ke tempat semula, memerhatikan punggung si manis yang dengan cekatan melakukan pekerjaannya. Idaman sekali, _pikir Seungwoo_.

“Boleh tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat kamu?”

“Bener juga, aku belum bilang. Aku bartender di bar tempat kamu minum semalem, kebetulan kamu pelanggan terakhir sebelum bar tutup. Kamu mabuk berat, dan cuma sendirian. Pilihannya cuma aku ninggalin kamu disana atau aku bawa kamu pulang ke apartemenku.”

“Dan kamu lebih milih bawa aku ke apartemen kamu? Gimana kalau aku orang jahat?”

“Kalau benar gitu berarti aku lagi nggak beruntung. _And thank God you're not_. Lain kali kalau niat mabuk lebih baik ajak temen kamu.”

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh, begitu juga dengan Seungwoo.

“Han Seungwoo. Kalau kamu?”

Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud berkenalan dengan si manis.

“Byungchan, Choi Byungchan.”

Pemuda bernama Choi Byungchan itu kemudian membalas jabatan tangannya, yang diikuti oleh senyuman oleh keduanya yang masih saling bertatapan.

“Byungchan, kalau lain kali kamu yang temenin aku minum, mau?”

*

Disinilah Seungwoo, sudah lima hari berturut-turut datang ke bar tempat Byungchan bekerja. Setelah hari dimana dirinya dibawa oleh si pemuda manis ke apartemennya mereka langsung _lost contact_. Seungwoo belum berani menanyakan nomor _handphone_ Byungchan. Seungwoo berkali-kali mengutuki mulutnya yang terlalu enteng hari itu. Yang dipikirkan, Seungwoo bagaimana kalau Byungchan mengira dirinya predator, atau orang mesum.

Seungwoo menggaruk kepalanya kasar.

“Nggak pesen minum lagi?”

Suara barusan mengalihkan atensinya. Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala. “Lagi nggak _mood_ minum, _hyung_.”

“Terus kenapa kesini kalau lagi nggak mau minum?” Tanya si bartender itu lagi.

“Lagi nunggu.”

“Siapa?”

Seungwoo baru sadar kalau orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara adalah pemilik bar ini –Park Sunho, alumni fakultasnya. Bisa saja pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini kenal dengan Byungchan kan?

“Choi Byungchan. _Hyung_ kenal?”

“Kalau Choi Byungchan yang kerja disini pasti kenal lah, Woo. _Hyung_ yang rekrut, masih baru.”

“ _By the way_ , orangnya kemana ya? Aku tunggu disini dari kemarin tapi nggak muncul-muncul orangnya.” Jelas Seungwoo.

“Udah hampir seminggu dia izin sih, ada kegiatan di kampus katanya. Kamu ada perlu apa sama Byungchan?”

“Biasa, ada perlu sedikit. Berarti nggak kerja ya dia..” Jawab Seungwoo sekedarnya.

Sejujurnya Seungwoo tidak punya janji apapun dengan si manis, hanya penasaran saja. Seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk menemui pemuda Choi itu. Seungwoo pun beranjak dari tempat duduk, mengambil beberapa lembar dari dalam dompetnya lalu diletakkannya di meja di depan Sunho.

“Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu _hyung_.”

Sunho mengangguk, lalu mengambil uang yang ditinggalkan Seungwoo.

“Woo, memang kamu nggak tau kalau Byungchan juga kuliah di _SU_ _(re: Seoul University)_? Anak Sastra Inggris, semester akhir?”

Seungwoo yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah kembali menemui Sunho, keduanya terkekeh.

_“You should tell me faster, big bro. Thanks by the way.”_

“Banyak yang tanya, _but seriously so far you're the only one I trust_.”

Seungwoo tersenyum, menepuk pelan pundak yang lebih tua. Namun, baru saja dirinya melangkahkan kaki, sesuatu yang menarik lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

_“But Seungwoo, you haven't heard any rumour about him, right?”_

_*_


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah satu jam lebih Seungwoo duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin Fakultas Sastra. Entah sudah berapa kali orang-orang yang dikenalnya bergantian duduk di hadapannya hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol, ataupun sambil makan. Untuk informasi semata, sebenarnya Seungwoo termasuk _social butterfly_ di kampus. Kenalannya banyak, tidak usah ditanya siapa saja. Seungwoo sendiri mahasiswa Jurusan Ilmu Hukum, semester akhir. Makanya sudah tidak ada kelas, hanya sesekali ada janji konsultasi masalah skripsinya dengan dosen. Selainnya tidak ada masalah.

Setiap ditanya apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya saat ini, Seungwoo hanya bilang _‘sedang menunggu seseorang’_ yang kemudian dibalas dengan _‘siapa?’_ , ucapan _‘good luck’_ , atau dengan tampang penasaran yang dibuat-buat. Ketika ditanya siapa yang sedang ditunggu, Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab. Habisnya mereka bertanya _‘siapa gadis yang kamu tunggu?’_ dan sayangnya Byungchan bukanlah seorang gadis, hanya seorang pemuda yang terlampau manis sampai Seungwoo tidak pernah tidak memikirkannya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Seungwoo yang sejak tadi hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menyeruput es kopinya tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar ketika sosok yang ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda bermarga Han itu mulai berteriak memanggil si gadis cantik-–Oh Hayoung. “Hayoung-ah!”

“Seungwoo?”

Gadis yang dipanggil Hayoung itu berlari kecil ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya. Memeluk sebentar pemuda dengan status sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, berhubung sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. “Kamu ngapain disini?”

Seungwoo tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan, lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama. “Nunggu seseorang.”

“Siapa? Pacar?”

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab-–sedikit berfikir. “Bukan pacar, tapi bisa dibilang tertarik sih.”

Hayoung membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu tertawa. “Setelah 22 tahun, dan dia _cowok_? Han Seungwoo? Astaga.”

Seungwoo lega melihat Hayoung tertawa dengan bersemangat seperti ini. _She didn’t even judge his sexuality._

“Aku ikut seneng, Woo. _But who is he?_ ”

“Choi Byungchan. Kamu kenal? Aku denger dia satu jurusan sama kamu.”

Gadis itu terdiam, raut wajahnya yang semula terlihat senang kini malah berganti menjadi cemas. “Kamu yakin marganya Choi? Bukan Lee, Kim atau Cha-“

“Aku yakin namanya Choi Byungchan.”

Atensi Seungwoo yang awalnya ada pada gadis di hadapannya seketika teralih ketika sosok yang sudah seminggu ini ia cari muncul dari koridor sebelah barat. Bahkan dari jauh saja Seungwoo bisa melihat senyum berhias lesung pipi itu, yang seketika membuat sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik.

 _“Finally.”_ Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Seungwoo berdiri, lalu mengambil tasnya dari atas meja –beranjak menemui sosok yang ditungguinya sejak dua jam lalu. _“Found him, thanks_ Hayoung- _ah_.”

“Seungwoo, tunggu! _I know he’s cute.. and smart, but I really need to tell you something about him_.”

Hayoung menahan tangan Seungwoo, namun Seungwoo melepaskan tangan gadis itu dengan perlahan. “Kita punya _handphone_ Oh Hayoung, hubungin aku _okay_?”

Gadis itu pun mengangguk –menyerah. Percuma jika dirinya berdebat dengan Seungwoo. “Oke, _er.. good luck_ , Woo.”

*

“Choi Byungchan!”

“Byungchan, kayaknya ada yang manggil kamu.” Ujar pemuda mungil di sebelahnya tiba-tiba.

Byungchan juga mendengarnya, memang ada yang memanggil namanya sejak tadi. Namun kali ini memang terdengar sangat jelas. Lantas Byungchan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menemukan sosok yang familiar –pemuda yang sempat ia bawa ke apartemennya, Han Seungwoo. “Han Seungwoo?”

Pemuda manis itu seketika was-was, melihat siapa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya.

“Kamu cari aku?” Tanya pemuda Choi itu lagi.

“Iya, aku dari tadi nungguin kamu. Akhirnya ketemu juga.” Ujar Seungwoo sambil tersenyum –menunjukkan _eyesmile_ -nya.

Sejujurnya Byungchan sedikit tersipu dengan jawaban pemuda di hadapannya, namun seketika pikiran itu ia tepis. Atensinya tiba-tiba teralih oleh segerombolan gadis yang melewatinya, sambil berbisik lalu meliriknya –dan Seungwoo yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan mimik wajah seperti itu, sudah dapat ditebak hal seperti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan bukan? Yang pastinya bukan sesuatu yang enak untuk didengar.

“Seungwoo, kita bicara di luar aja ya..” Ujar Byungchan pelan.

Seungwoo mengangguk, lalu melirik pemuda mungil yang ada di samping Byungchan. “Aku pinjem dulu ya Byungchan-nya, _er_ —“

“Sejin.” Balas pemuda mungil itu sambil terkekeh.

“ _Okay_ , Sejin.”

“Sejin, aku pergi sama Seungwoo dulu ya. Maaf aku nggak bisa pulang bareng kamu.” Byungchan menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan memelas.

“ _It’s okay, you don't need to feel sorry. Take care_ , Chan, Seungwoo.”

*

“Byungchan kamu mau pesen apa?”

Byungchan yang sejak tadi melamun tiba-tiba menatap Seungwoo yang memanggilnya. “Maaf aku kurang fokus. Aku _strawberry smoothies_ aja.”

_“Cake?”_

Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pesanan sudah datang, _strawberry smoothies_ untuk si manis sedangkan Seungwoo dengan _iced americano_ dan _sandwich_ -nya. Saat ini Seungwoo sudah dengan lahap menghabiskan _sandwich_ miliknya, yang ditatap puas oleh Byungchan sambil menyeruput _smoothies_ -nya.

“Kamu makannya berantakan banget.” Ujar Byungchan sambil terkekeh, diambilnya tisu lalu diberikannya pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mengambil tisu yang diberikan Byungchan, kemudian mengelap sisi bibirnya. “Udah bersih?”

Byungchan mengangguk, masih terkekeh. “Di tangan kamu juga ada saus.”

Seungwoo melihat tangannya—belepotan saus _sandwich_. Bukannya di bersihkan dengan tisu, Seungwoo malah menjilat saus yang menempel pada punggung tangannya.

“Seungwoo kamu jorok!” Teriak si manis, karena Seungwoo dengan iseng menempelkan punggung tangannya –yang masih basah karena terkena liur ke punggung tangan Byungchan yang sedang memegang _cup smoothies_.

“Maaf, habisnya kamu cerewet banget sih.” Ujar Seungwoo yang segera mengelap hasil perbuatannya pada tangan Byungchan dengan tisu.

“Chan, kamu nggak makan?”

“Ah, itu, aku udah makan tadi sama Sejin di kantin.” Jawab Byungchan-–berbohong. Sebenarnya dirinya dan Sejin berniat mencari makan di luar kampus. Namun selera makannya benar-benar menghilang saat bertemu dengan segerombolan gadis yang membicarakannya dan Seungwoo di koridor kampus.

“Gitu ya, padahal makanan disini enak.”

Seungwoo tau Byungchan sedang berbohong padanya, ia berada di kantin Fakultas Sastra sejak dua jam lalu tapi sama sekali tidak melihat Byungchan ataupun Sejin. Sebenarnya Seungwoo sengaja melakukan perbuatan iseng tadi karena khawatir dengan si manis yang terlihat sangat gelisah sejak berada di mobilnya—saat menuju ke tempat ini.

“Seungwoo.. Kenapa kamu nemuin aku?” Tanya Byungchan dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda Han itu menyadari bahwa si manis kembali tegang dari suaranya yang bergetar.

“Aku? Aku mau bilang makasih soal yang waktu itu.” Seungwoo tersenyum, sedikit menjeda ucapannya. “Selain itu, mungkin aku _kangen_?”

Raut wajah pemuda manis itu seketika berubah, tidak bisa diartikan. Persis seperti hari itu, ketika Seungwoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya minta ditemani minum oleh si manis.

“A-aku ke toilet dulu.”

Seungwoo mengangguk.

Byungchan pergi ke toilet cukup lama. Seungwoo sempat khawatir jika si manis ternyata sudah pulang. Namun untung saja pemuda Choi itu meninggalkan ponsel dan tasnya di meja, sehingga Seungwoo masih yakin jika Byungchan memang benar-benar di toilet.

Ponsel Seungwoo bergetar, ada panggilan masuk. _Oh Hayoung_.

Seungwoo mengangkatnya. Hanya pertanyaan yang terkesan basa-basi, _‘dimana’, ‘dengan siapa’_ dan tentu saja dijawab Seungwoo dengan jujur.

_“Seungwoo, aku kirim sesuatu ke Kakaotalk kamu. Harus diliat, okay?”_

Ujar Hayoung, sebelum panggilannya berakhir.

Seungwoo membuka _Kakaotalk_ -nya, gadis itu mengirimkannya sebuah tautan dari _Instagram_ -–postingan dari satu tahun yang lalu. Di putarnya video itu –dengan suara cukup keras. Seungwoo lupa mengecilkan _volume handphone-_ nya.

Dan Byungchan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet mendengarnya.

“Itu aku, Seungwoo.. yang ditampar perempuan itu aku. Semua yang orang-orang bilang nggak salah.. Aku nggak tau apa maksud nemuin aku, tapi sekarang lebih baik kita nggak usah ketemu lagi, _okay_?” Ujar si manis dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, suaranya bergetar –menahan isakannya.

Byungchan pergi setelah mengambil tas dan ponselnya.

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo merutuki nasib yang seperti tidak berpihak padanya. Pemuda manis itu pergi lagi, bahkan dari wajahnya Seungwoo yakin bahwa si manis sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Byungchan terlihat sangat menyedihkan, baik di video yang baru saja dirinya lihat ataupun Byungchan yang baru saja ditemuinya.

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini mengandung kekerasan verbal dan fisik (dalam bentuk flashback).

Seungwoo akhirnya kembali lagi ke tempat ini, terhitung tepat satu minggu setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Byungchan—yang tidak cukup baik tentunya. Pencariannya terhadap si manis belum juga berakhir. Seungwoo sudah sangat rindu dengan pemuda manis pemilik lesung pipi itu. Padahal dari status pendekatan saja masih sangat jauh. Jatuh cinta memang benar-benar membuat dirinya bodoh.

“Byungchan ngambil cuti.”

Seungwoo hampir tersedak minumannya. “Serius?”

Sunho tertawa, pemuda di hadapannya ini persis orang yang sedang patah hati. “Serius.”

Pemuda Han itu menghela nafasnya panjang, kenapa terasa sulit sekali hanya untuk bertemu dengan si manis. _Apalagi memilikinya_. Seungwoo butuh pelampiasan akan kegalauannya beberapa hari ini. “ _Hyung_ , kayaknya aku bakal mabuk malem ini.”

Seketika teringat dengan perkataan si manis tempo hari _‘Lain kali kalau niat mabuk ajak teman kamu’_. Tersenyum masam, lalu menenggak beberapa gelas minumannya.

Seungwoo sudah mendengar dari beberapa orang tentang Byungchan, baik Hayoung ataupun Sunho semuanya sama saja. Bahkan Byungchan juga tidak menyangkalnya bukan? Semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal, orang _sebaik_ Byungchan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tapi Seungwoo tetap yakin jika Byungchan pasti punya alasannya sendiri. Maka dari itu Seungwoo harus menemuinnya.

“Jangan ngerepotin.”

Ujar Sunho, namun terdengar samar di telinganya.

Sepertinya alkohol yang ia minum mulai bekerja.

*

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo terbangun bukan di kamarnya. Cukup besar memang, namun terasa sedikit familiar –seperti pernah berada di tempat ini sebelumnya.

Seungwoo sedikit berharap jika dirinya saat ini terbangun di kamar kecil milik si pemuda berlesung pipi. Namun sepertinya memang sekedar harapannya saja, karena detik berikutnya terdengar suara berat milik si pemilik bar.

“Udah bangun?”

Seungwoo belum bergerak, masih pada posisinya—terduduk di kasur, masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

“Mau kemana?” Tanya Seungwoo masih dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

“Ada urusan penting.” Jawab yang lebih tua, masih sambil menata rambutnya yang menurut Seungwoo tidak ada bedanya dengan saat sebelum ditata.

_Pasti kencan._

Tapi Seungwoo malas untuk menanggapi lagi. Kepalanya masih berat, walaupun tidak seburuk waktu itu.

“Aku berangkat, terserah kamu mau ngapain Woo.”

_Blam._

_Pip._

Suara pintu terkunci.

Tersisa Seungwoo sendiri di apartemen Sunho yang amat sangat luas. _‘Lakukan sesukamu saja’_ , pemuda itu mengingat perkataan yang lebih tua barusan. Sewajarnya memang seperti itu, ketika ada teman yang menumpang. Lebih-lebih jika tidak kenal sama sekali. Akan lebih masuk akal jika waktu itu Byungchan meninggalkannya saja di bar, toh dirinya laki-laki dan sudah dewasa. Seungwoo terkekeh sendiri, dirinya sangat sadar kalau Byungchan itu punya hati yang _istimewa_ , tidak semua orang bisa sepeduli itu. _Bahkan orangtua sekalipun_ , apalagi hanya sebatas orang asing.

Coba dipikir.

_Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Byungchan menyakiti orang lain?_

_Apalagi sampai tega menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang._

Jujur saja, Seungwoo sudah menonton seluruh videonya. Hanya sekali putar—tidak sanggup.

Video itu menampilkan Byungchan bersama dengan seorang wanita yang masih cukup muda. Wanita itu berkali-kali menampar sambil meneriaki si manis- _nya_ dengan kata-kata kasar seperti _‘gay menjijikan’_ , _‘pelacur’_ , _‘jalang’_ , _‘penghancur keluarga’_ , _‘perebut suami orang’_ , _‘lebih baik kau mati saja’_ , dan masih banyak perkataan buruk lainnya.

Dan yang membuatnya hatinya semakin terluka adalah ketika melihat Byungchan yang hanya diam ketika menerima tamparan itu –yang Seungwoo sangat yakin dari suaranya kalau itu sangat keras, lalu meminta maaf pada wanita itu, sambil menangis. Seungwoo bisa melihat jika Byungchan juga amat sangat terluka.

Seungwoo menghela nafasnya panjang.

Ia benar-benar sudah _jatuh_ , namun juga _hilang arah_.

Jika benar-benar ada kesempatan di lain waktu, Seungwoo tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pertemuannya dengan si manis lagi

*

Setelah satu minggu menunggu Byungchan di bar dan tidak berhasil menemuinya juga, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk ke Fakultas Sastra lagi. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil untuk bertemu dengan si manis disini, mengingat begitu luasnya tempat ini, juga keberuntungan miliknya yang sepertinya sudah ia habiskan satu minggu yang lalu.

Seungwoo menunggu di bangku yang ada di koridor utama –tempat mahasiswa keluar masuk. Seungwoo sengaja menunggu sejak pagi-pagi buta, bahkan sempat beberapa kali ia berdoa agar Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan si pemilik lesung pipi. Sialnya, bahkan setelah hampir tiga jam doanya belum juga dikabulkan.

_Keberuntungannya memang benar-benar sudah habis._

Hampir saja Seungwoo tertidur, namun atensinya tiba-tiba jadi terpusat pada sosok pemuda mungil yang dirinya yakin adalah Sejin –teman Byungchan yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Jantung Seungwoo berdegub dengan keras, berharap setelahnya si manis juga akan keluar dari mobil yang dibawa oleh Sejin.

Tapi nihil.

Sejin benar-benar keluar dari mobil seorang diri.

Pemuda jangkung itu lekas bangun dari duduknya, kemudian berlari ke arah pemuda mungil yang berjalan menuju arah berlawanan dari tempatnya.

“Sejin!”

Seungwoo yakin suaranya cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh pemuda mungil bersurai oranye itu. Buktinya seluruh atensi mahasiswa yang ada di sekelilingnya kini berada pada dirinya, yang ia balas dengan cengiran lebar yang canggung.

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menoleh-–mencari sumber suara. Lalu _gotcha_ , pandangan mereka bertemu. _Thank God_.

“Seungwoo, kamu ngapain disini?”

“Byungchan mana?” Tanya Seungwoo tanpa basa-basi.

Sejin terdiam, Byungchan sudah memperingatinya kalau-kalau Seungwoo mencarinya lagi ke kampus.

“Aku nggak sama Byungchan hari ini.” Jawab Sejin seadanya.

_Bruk!_

Sejin kaget. Karena tiba-tiba saja Seungwoo menjatuhkan—atau lebih tepatnya mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depannya. Terdengar Seungwoo menghela nafasnya panjang.

“ _Please God_ , dimana lagi aku bisa ketemu dia.” Gumam Seungwoo pelan –terdengar frustasi, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh pemuda mungil yang masih berada di dekatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Seungwoo beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Tersenyum memelas, berniat pergi.

“ _Thanks_ , Jin.”

Sejin dilema. Seungwoo kelihatan begitu putus asa.. namun juga terlihat sangat serius terhadap Byungchan. _But he isn’t sure if Seungwoo is gay or bi_. Seungwoo terlihat seratus persen _straight_ di mata Sejin. _But—the hell, as long as he’s into Byungchan then it’s no problem_. Yang penting itu keseriusan Seungwoo, _okay_?

Karena Sejin yakin yang bisa membuat sahabatnya itu kembali seperti dulu hanyalah sosok pemuda yang kantung matanya seperti sudah tidak tidur berminggu-minggu ini.

“Seungwoo, _er.. I think we need to talk_.”

*

“Mau pesen apa? Aku yang traktir.” Ujar Sejin sebelum membolak balikkan menu.

“ _Double espresso_.” Ujar Seungwoo.

Pemuda mungil itu melirik ke arah Seungwoo –memastikan bahwa si pemuda jangkung benar-benar memesan minuman super pahit itu. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah Seungwoo dengan tampang lusuh, sedang memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya Seungwoo memang serius dengan pesanannya.

“ _Okay_.. kalau makan?”

 _“Nope.”_ Jawab Seungwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“ _Latte, double espresso, macaron_ , masing-masing satu.” Sejin mendikte pesanannya pada _waiter_ yang sedari tadi menunggunya menyebutkan pesanan.

Seungwoo langsung meminum _double espresso_ miliknya ketika pesanan datang –dalam tegukan besar, sampai hampir setengah cangkir. Membuat Sejin yang berada di depannya jadi tidak nafsu memakan macaron yang sudah terhidang, seolah bisa merasakan pahitnya minuman pekat milik Seungwoo.

“Udah berapa hari nggak tidur?” Tanya Sejin, sambil menyeruput pelan _latte_ -nya.

Seungwoo tersenyum kecil, dipaksakan. _“I slept, but my mind didn’t. Thinking about him, a lot.”_

Sejin benar-benar merinding mendengar jawaban Seungwoo, _er—lovesick?_

“Kamu ada apa sih memangnya sama Byungchan?”

“ _I made mistake_ , Sejin.”

“Hah?”

Seungwoo menatapnya memelas. “ _I accidentally played that video in front of him._ Tapi serius, aku nggak tau apa-apa. Aku cuma buka _link_ yang dikirim temenku di _Kakao_.”

“Brengsek.” Sejin marah, wajar. “Seungwoo, _last year had been so fucking bad for him_. Bisa-bisanya kamu ngungkit itu lagi?”

Pemuda jangkung itu masih terdiam-–dirinya memang brengsek.

“Mati-matian aku sama pacarku buat dia berhenti ngurung diri di apartemen, dan baru akhirnya sebulan lalu Byungchan setuju untuk kerja di tempat pacarku.”

“Kerja di bar?” Tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba.

“Kamu tau?”

“Park Sunho?”

“Pacarku.”

“Gila.”

“Ada apa sih?” Teriak pemuda mungil itu –bingung dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Seungwoo.

“Sunho- _hyung_ kenalanku, kamu temen Byungchan. Kalian pacaran. Seharusnya kalian bantu aku dari kemarin-kemarin..”

Sejin tertawa, “Serius?”

“Aku nggak pernah seserius ini, Sejin.”

“Bagus _deh_ , paling enggak aku tau perjuangan kamu. Aku nggak akan sembarangan biarin orang deketin Byungchan lagi. _He’s too precious, my Byungchanie_.”

Dan Seungwoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak sadar kalau Sejin memang sesayang itu dengan Byungchan.

“Seandainya aku bisa ulang waktu, Jin.”

Begitu juga dengan Sejin yang juga yakin kalau Seungwoo memang tidak sedang main-main dengan sahabatnya itu.

_Semoga, semuanya berjalan dengan baik._

_Semoga._

“ _Fix it_ , Seungwoo. Ketemu sama dia.”

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied! trauma.

Atas saran dari Sejin, Seungwoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menemui Byungchan di apartemennya.

Seungwoo menarik nafasnya—pelan namun panjang, lalu dihembuskan.

Sebenarnya pemuda jangkung itu ragu dengan tindakannya saat ini. Tapi benar kata Sejin, semuanya harus _diperbaiki_. Baik kesalahpahamannya dengan Byungchan, ataupun diri Byungchan sendiri. Semuanya harus diperbaiki.

Namun tetap saja Seungwoo dilema. Jika salah sedikit saja, mungkin ini benar-benar kali terakhir dirinya bertemu dengan si manis. Seungwoo tidak mau itu terjadi, namun juga tidak mau kesempatan ini berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Sekali lagi, Seungwoo hanya berharap pada keberuntungannya. Mudah-mudahan masih ada sisa, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tuhan, _tolong_.

Ditekannya bel apartemen si manis.

_Sekali, tidak ada jawaban._

_Dua kali, masih sama._

_Tiga kali_

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya, berdoa.

Pintu terbuka –bersamaan dengannya membuka kedua mata.

Di hadapannya, sosok yang ia rindu. Terlihat begitu manis dengan setelan piyamanya, meskipun dari wajahnya Seungwoo tidak yakin jika sosok di hadapannya ini sedang baik-baik saja.

Pemuda manis yang menyadari siapa sosok yang sekarang berada di hadapannya lantas segera menutup pintu –dengan kencang.

_“Aghh!”_

Seungwoo terduduk di lantai –mengumpat dalam hati, memegangi kakinya yang baru saja terjepit pintu karena menahan pintu yang ditutup kencang si manis. _Sial_ , tulang keringnya sakit sekali.

“Astaga, Seungwoo maaf!”

Sosok manis yang hampir saja menghilang di balik pintu itu kini ikut berjongkok di hadapannya. Wajah manis itu meringis, seolah bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakannya.

“ _It’s okay_ , Byungchan..” Ujar Seungwoo –masih menahan sakit. Sumpah demi Tuhan sakit sekali. Rasa sakitnya mungkin sebesar ketidakinginan Byungchan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Byungchan akhirnya memapahnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Awalnya Seungwoo menolak, namun ketika kaki kanannya ia coba tapakkan ke lantai, rasa ngilu luar biasa menyapanya. Ia hampir terjatuh, namun si manis dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

Sebuah _keberuntungan_ , Seungwoo berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen Byungchan.

Namun ada satu hal yang Seungwoo sadari, yaitu keberuntungannya benar-benar _sudah habis_. Bahkan akhir dari keberuntungannya terasa semenyakitkan ini. _But still, Thank God._

Setelah mendudukkan Seungwoo di sofa, Byungchan langsung berjalan mondar-mandir kebingungan. Dari dapur, lalu ke kamar, lalu ke dapur lagi. Dan pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke tengah rumah, dengan membawa baskom berisi es batu dan handuk kecil.

“Maaf, tapi aku cuma punya ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa sedikit bantu.” Si manis mulai mengisi handuk kecil yang dibawanya dengan es batu, kemudian membebatkannya pada pergelangan kaki Seungwoo yang bagian tulang keringnya sudah agak membiru.

“Ah!” Seungwoo berteriak ketika rasa dingin semakin memperburuk rasa sakitnya, dengan reflek ia menggerakkan kakinya sehingga handuk yang baru dipasangkan ke pergelangan kakinya terlepas dan es batunya menjadi berceceran. “Maaf, tapi aku nggak tahan sama rasa sakitnya..” Seungwoo meringis.

“Nggak apa-apa.” Byungchan dengan segera membereskan es batu yang berjatuhan di lantai, lalu kembali mengisi handuknya dengan es batu. “Tolong tahan sedikit, _okay_?”

Melihat Seungwoo mengangguk, pemuda manis itu pun mulai melilitkan handuknya—dengan amat perlahan. “Maaf ya Seungwoo.. aku benar-benar nggak sengaja buat kamu kesakitan kayak gini.”

Seungwoo terkekeh –seketika melupakan rasa sakitnya. Byungchan memang sangat manis, sampai rasa sakitnya langsung musnah ditelan bumi. “Aku nggak masalah sakit, asalkan bisa ketemu kamu.”

 _Lagi_ , Seungwoo dengan mulutnya yang terlampau enteng.

“Kamu istirahat aja disini, aku mau siapin makanan.” Byungchan berdiri –berniat pergi, mulai ingat apa yang membuatnya menghindari Seungwoo.

Ketika melihat punggung sempit itu bergerak menjauh, tiba-tiba Seungwoo ingin sekali mengutuki mulutnya sendiri. _Bodoh_. Seungwoo lantas bangun dari duduknya. Dengan bodoh ia menapakkan kakinya yang sedang terluka.

“Byungchan, tunggu!”

_Bruk!_

Baru saja berjalan dua langkah, pemuda jangkung itu malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

“Astaga, Seungwoo!”

.

.

“Kamu keras kepala!” Ujar Byungchan dengan marah, kali ini sambil mengoleskan antiseptik ke luka lain di lutut Seungwoo yang entah tergores apa saat terjatuh tadi.

“Makanya jangan pergi.”

“Aku cuma ke dapur Seungwoo..”

Pemuda Han itu hanya terdiam, memerhatikan si manis yang masih mengobati lukanya dengan telaten.

“Kamu bisa aja pergi lagi.. terus hilang.” Gumam Seungwoo tanpa sadar.

Byungchan menghentikan kegiatannya –memang karena sudah selesai. Kemudian menatap Seungwoo.

“Kenapa.. kenapa kamu keras kepala banget nemuin aku..”

Bola mata si manis mulai berkaca-kaca, hidungnya mulai memerah dan berair. Posisi mereka kini bersebelahan, duduk di karpet ruang tengah apartemen, di depan televisi yang tidak dinyalakan. _Sunyi_. Hanya suara isakan pelan dari bibir si pemuda manis yang terdengar setiap beberapa detik. Seungwoo sebenarnya tidak menyangka Byungchan akan menangis. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin karena selama ini si manis menyimpan segalanya _sendirian_.

_Pikiran jahat itu seperti hantu, mengerikan._

Seungwoo memberanikan diri mengelus pipi Byungchan yang menurutnya sangat halus. Tidak ada penolakan, maka dengan pelan-pelan dihapusnya air mata dari sisi wajah manis yang mulai memerah. Seungwoo membawa Byungchan ke pelukannya. Ditepuk pelan-pelan punggung sempit yang masih bergetar itu, sesekali dibisikinya kata-kata penenang ke telinga si manis yang masih terisak. “Aku disini, Byungchan.. Jangan takut, ada aku yang akan peluk kamu, sampai pagi sekalipun. Kamu nggak sendirian..”

Byungchan baru saja menyadari bahwa sebuah pelukan bisa terasa sehangat dan senyaman ini.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar Seungwoo, dengan kedua lengannya ia rangkulkan di punggung lebar itu. Meskipun pikirannya selalu menolak kehadiran orang lain, namun hati kecilnya diam-diam merindu akan seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Lama-kelamaan isakannya mereda, dan Byungchan sadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Segera dilepaskan pelukannya dari Seungwoo.

“Maaf, baju kamu basah.” Byungchan mengusap-usap bahu Seungwoo yang terkena air matanya, tanpa menatap si empu. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perbuatannya saat ini. Hanya mungkin salah tingkah?

“Bajuku nggak akan kering walaupun kamu usap-usap pakai telapak tangan.” Seungwoo tertawa.

Dan tawa dari pemuda jangkung itu benar-benar buruk untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Byungchan merasakan wajahnya memanas.

“Ka-kamu laper? A-aku lupa harus siapin makanan.”

Byungchan baru saja berdiri, namun genggaman di pergelangan tangannya menghentikannya.

“Aku udah makan. _So, stay here_ , ya?” Pinta Seungwoo memelas, membuat si manis tidak tega.

“Kalau gitu, aku ambil minum dulu. Sebentar, janji.”

Pemuda manis itu kembali dengan membawa dua gelas susu cokelat panas. Lalu memberikan satu gelas kepada pemuda yang ditinggalkannya hanya sebentar itu. “Nggak lama kan?”

Seungwoo terkekeh ketika menerima segelas minuman yang diberikan si manis. “ _Thank you_ , untuk minumannya, untuk nepatin janji.”

Kedua pemuda itu kini hanya berdiam diri, sambil meminum susu cokelat yang masih panas. Tidak ada inisiatif untuk memecah kesunyian yang hadir. Semua hanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Seungwoo sudah menghabiskan minumannya, sama halnya dengan Byungchan. Seungwoo pun menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

“Byungchan, maaf.”

Si manis menoleh, balik menatapnya. “Untuk?”

“Untuk buat kamu inget lagi dengan hal-hal yang pasti nggak mau kamu inget, _kan_?”

Untuk sesaat, Byungchan merasa tenggelam dalam manik kelam milik pemuda di hadapannya.

“Seungwoo, kamu tau? Kejadian itu mustahil untuk nggak aku ingat, _it was part of my life_. Bukan karena kamu. _It’s like.._ apa ya? Mungkin hukuman untuk orang jahat kayak aku.”

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, lesung pipinya tercetak sempurna. Seharusnya manis, tapi yang dirasakan Seungwoo kebalikannya, _pahit_. Sampai tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

“Siapa bilang kamu jahat? Kamu itu orang dengan hati paling sempurna yang pernah aku temuin.” Seungwoo balas tersenyum, sambil merapikan rambut si manis yang dilihatnya sedikit berantakan.

Tanpa sadar bulir bening terjatuh dari manik milik Byungchan, mengenai tangannya. Begitu sadar akan apa yang terjadi, si manis lantas membalikkan badannya. Dengan terburu-buru menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya, berulang-ulang. Karena tanpa bisa dirinya tahan, bulir bening itu tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. _“Please, stop. Please..”_ Gumam si manis berulang-ulang dengan suara parau.

Seungwoo menarik paksa pemuda di sebelahnya, mencengkram kedua lengan pemuda manis yang tidak kunjung berhenti menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. “Seung-Seungwoo, air matanya nggak bisa berhenti..”

Seungwoo mendekap erat sosok di hadapannya, tangannya mengelus sayang surai hitam milik si manis, dikecupinya bertubi-tubi pundak yang masih saja bergetar itu. “Nangis itu bukan dosa, Byungchan. Jangan dipaksa berhenti, _let it out_. Udah aku bilang ada aku yang akan peluk kamu.”

Tangis si pemuda manis kian mengeras, begitu juga rengkuhannya di punggung pemuda yang masih setia memeluknya. Entah kenapa tangisannya kali ini sulit untuk dihentikan. Pemuda manis itu jarang sekali menangis. Namun malam ini, di hadapan pemuda yang baru tiga kali ia temui ini, tangisnya sudah pecah sebanyak dua kali.

 _Mungkin, ini yang dirinya inginkan_ _Mungkin, ini yang ia tunggu selama ini_ _Seseorang yang meminta maaf darinya_ _Seseorang yang pelan-pelan mengetuk hatinya_ _Seseorang yang rela bertahan meskipun ia menolak_ _Juga seseorang yang bersedia memeluknya, sepanjang malam._

_Dan ketika sosok yang dirindukan telah hadir, apakah segalanya akan jadi mudah?_

Setelah pelukan yang begitu panjang, akhirnya punggung sempit Byungchan berhenti bergetar. Pelan-pelan si pemuda manis melepaskan rengkuhannya dari punggung pemuda yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Seungwoo jadi bingung kala sosok manis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti selama beberapa detik, kemudian menjatuhkan dahi ke pundaknya.

“Seungwoo.. boleh kucium?”

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masih ada bagian yang menyiratkan trauma, dan ada sedikit flashback tentang kekerasan seksual dan verbal yang dialami karakter.

_“Seungwoo.. boleh kucium?”_

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Byungchan menatapnya lagi, kali ini terlihat sangat menyesal dan kecewa. “Maaf, aku kedengeran murahan ba—”

Belum sempat pemuda berlesung pipi itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya terlebih dahulu dibungkam—tanpa aba-aba. Lambat, tidak menuntut, manis. Serius manis, karena rasa susu cokelat masih menempel di bibir pemuda jangkung yang saat ini sedang mengulum bibir bawahnya. Byungchan tersenyum, membalas pangutan Seungwoo di bibirnya, sama lambatnya. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar sudah berada di rahang milik Seungwoo, mengelusnya pelan. Ketika dirasa pangutan si manis berhenti, Seungwoo juga menghentikannya. Kini kedua pemuda itu hanya saling menatap, mengatur detak jantung masing-masing.

_“Don’t say thing like that anymore.”_

Byungchan mengangguk, “Habisnya, kamu diem aja.”

“Maaf, aku cuma nggak nyangka kamu bakal minta _ehem_.. kucium. Aku kira aku lagi mimpi, serius.”

Si manis tertawa, gigi ratanya kelihatan, lesung pipinya juga. Seungwoo sampai tidak yakin ini benar-benar kenyataan, bukan khayalannya semata.

“Kamu tidur disini aja ya malam ini.” Ujar Byungchan tiba-tiba.

“Benar juga, aku sampai lupa aku masih di apartemenmu. Kayaknya aku juga belum bisa bawa mobil.. Kalau kamu nggak keberatan sih.”

“Sama sekali nggak. _Okay_ , tunggu sebentar.”

Byungchan kemudian datang dengan membawa dua buah bantal dan satu selimut, satu bantal diberikannya pada Seungwoo.

“Dua?”

“ _Hm_ , aku juga tidur disini.”

Byungchan meletakkan bantal miliknya di tengah karpet, kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. “Kesini.”

Seungwoo menurut saja. Diletakkannya bantal yang dipegangnya di sebelah bantal milik Byungchan. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, dengan Seungwoo yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatan _random_ -nya. Meniupi surai hitam si manis, lalu dirapikan, lalu diulangi lagi.

“Seungwoo..”

_“Hm?”_

“Tadi kamu bilang sesuatu.”

Seungwoo mengerenyit bingung. “Aku nggak bilang apa-apa.”

“Tadi, kamu.. ih udahlah nggak jadi.” Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu membalikkan badannya—membelakangi Seungwoo.

Pemuda jangkung itu semakin bingung. Digoyangkan bahu si manis pelan, namun berkali-kali. “Byungchan.. kasih aku _clue_ ya? _please_?” Seungwoo memelas.

Byungchan membalikkan badannya.

“ _Clue_ -nya..

..kamu mau, titik-titik, aku, sampai pagi.”

Dan dengan cepat Byungchan kembali berbalik memunggungi Seungwoo.

Otak Seungwoo mulai memproses apa yang pemuda manis itu katakan barusan. Tidak salah dengar _kan_?

 _“Back hug... or front hug?”_ Bisik Seungwoo, tepat di telinga Byungchan yang memang sudah memerah, _malu kah_? Menelusupkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping si manis, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Tapi si pemuda berlesung pipi malah melepaskan rengkuhan pada pinggangnya, menghadapkan diri pada Seungwoo lagi.

“ _Front hug?_ Memang ada istilah kayak gitu?”

“Ya kayak gini maksudnya, mending jangan dipikirin deh..” Kembali memeluk Byungchan, dari depan, tanpa memutuskan kontak mata.

“Dasar.” Byungchan balas memeluk Seungwoo, istilah kekiniannya _kelon_. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk sedikit, supaya posisi kepalanya pas di dada Seungwoo.

Satu kata, _nyaman_. Jadi dua kata _deh_ , _nyaman banget_. Byungchan hampir saja ketiduran, kalau Seungwoo tidak tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

“Chan.. mau cerita soal _itu_?”

Byungchan diam. Bukannya tidak mau cerita, tapi Seungwoo adalah orang pertama yang bertanya langsung padanya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun pada Sejin yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Pemuda mungil itu memang tidak pernah memaksanya bercerita, dan Byungchan bukanlah orang yang seterbuka itu. _‘Take your time, Chan. Kalau udah siap kamu cerita ya?’_ Selalu itu yang dikatakan Sejin, tapi dirinya tidak cukup berani. _Takut ditinggalkan_.

Dari sorot mata Byungchan, Seungwoo tau kalau pemuda itu ragu, belum sepenuhnya percaya. Seungwoo sadar ia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba memaksa masuk ke kehidupan Byungchan.

“ _Hey_ , kalau masih belum bisa cerita juga nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak akan paksa kamu cerita.” Seungwoo tersenyum lembut, mengelus-elus surai hitam amat lembut milik Byungchan.

“Aku takut.. aku nggak punya siapapun di tempat seluas ini Seungwoo. _I’m an orphan, and people are scary, they hate me._ Aku takut, Sejin dan kamu juga pergi—

“ _But we won’t_ , Sejin sayang banget sama kamu..” Seungwoo mengelus lembut pipi Byungchan, menempelkan keningnya dengan milik si manis, sebelum mengulum pelan bibir bergetar yang kian memucat itu. “..dan aku juga, _I love you, I really do_ , Choi Byungchan.”

Byungchan tau pemuda itu serius dengan perkataannya, dari semua perlakuan Seungwoo padanya, dari cerita Sejin siang tadi, dari cerita Sunho tentang Seungwoo yang terus mencarinya. Terlampau tidak nyata, semuanya. Byungchan hanya kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dada Seungwoo. Dan Byungchan tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengar suara detakan kencang dari dada pemuda yang sedang ia dekap.

_“He’s my professor.”_

Byungchan menghela nafasnya panjang.

“Aku nggak pernah punya ayah, Seungwoo. Dia baik, dia peduli, dia sering cerita tentang hal-hal keren. Aku selalu anggep dia itu sosok ayah.. _Until he kissed me_. Dia bilang dia cinta, dia paksa aku untuk tidur sama dia.” Pandangan si manis berubah horor, seakan menyaksikan lagi potongan memori yang sudah susah payah dilupakannya itu. “Tuhan masih sayang aku Seungwoo.. a-aku berhasil kabur.”

Seungwoo bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh kurus itu bergetar, dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kuat bagian belakang kemejanya. Seungwoo kini menangkup wajah Byungchan, pandangannya kosong dengan bibir yang digigiti dengan kuat. Seungwoo _sakit_ sekali melihatnya.

“ _It’s okay, it’s okay_. Kamu aman sekarang. Disini ada aku, _okay_? Jangan gigit bibir kamu, nanti luka..” Seungwoo mengelus bibir bawah Byungchan dengan ibu jarinya, berharap sang empu mendengar yang ia minta.

Pemuda manis itu _kembali_ , dari sorot mata yang kini kembali fokus menatapnya. Bibirnya pun sudah tidak digigiti lagi. Namun cairan bening kembali lolos dari kedua manik cantiknya.

“Aku kabur, tujuh hari nggak berani keluar dari apartemen. Aku takut ketemu dia. Sosok ayahku hilang, harga diriku juga nggak tau jatuh kemana. Dan ketika aku coba untuk berani untuk masuk kampus lagi—perempuan itu datang ke aku, dia bilang aku _gay_ menjijikan, pelacur, dia bilang aku rebut suaminya, hancurin keluarganya.. Dan orang-orang liat, semuanya.. Hari itu _kiamat_ , Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo menyesal. Byungchan sekacau ini karena dirinya, karena rasa penasaran bodohnya. “Maaf.. maaf udah buat kamu ingat hal buruk lagi, maaf karena kamu nanggung semuanya sendirian, maaf karena aku terlambat hadir..”

“Seungwoo.”

Byungchan menatapnya, tersenyum. Meskipun dengan kedua mata sembab dan wajah yang memerah.

“Ya-

Byungchan menciumnya. Ada sedikit rasa air mata, namun tidak menghentikannya untuk balas memangut bibir ranum itu lagi. Berkali-kali pun tidak masalah untuk Seungwoo. Kali ini si manis lebih berusaha untuk mendominasi, digigitinya bibir Seungwoo sehingga terbuka. Lidahnya bertemu dengan milik Seungwoo, membuat pemuda jangkung itu _terkejut_. Pasalnya Seungwoo itu _lemah_ dengan hal seperti ini, terlebih ini Byungchan. Jadilah Seungwoo mengambil alih kendali untuk pelan-pelan melepas tautan lidahnya, diganti dengan lumatan-lumatan ringan di bibir si manis.

“Seungwoo, makasih. Makasih karena udah bertahan. Meskipun berkali-kali aku menghindar dari kamu.”

“Jadi kamu bener-bener menghindar? Jangan-jangan dari awal ya?” Tanya Seungwoo, curiga.

_“I’m so sorry.”_

“Kenapa aku nggak bisa marah kalau sama kamu..”

Jadilah kini keduanya hanya saling bertatapan, sambil sesekali Seungwoo mencuri kecupan di bibir maupun di bagian wajah Byungchan yang lain. Byungchan tertawa kecil setiap kali bibir Seungwoo bersentuhan dengan permukaan wajahnya, kadang di hidung, kening, pipi, atau sudut bibirnya.

“Seungwoo, _stop_.”

“Kenapa? Padahal kayaknya kamu seneng banget dicium.”

“Aku mau jawab.”

“Aku nggak nanya apa-apa kayaknya.”

Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Mulai lagi_ , Seungwoo. “Yaudah.”

Baru saja Byungchan membalikkan badan, Seungwoo sudah menahannya.

“Bercanda, aku mau denger jawaban kamu.”

Byungchan tetap membalikkan badannya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu pun masih juga pemuda berlesung pipi itu mendiamkannya.

“Byungchan—

“ _I love you, too_. Han Seungwoo. Aku nggak tau masa depan apa yang nunggu kita di depan sana. Nanti, meskipun yang kita hadapi itu _badai_ sekalipun.. _I wish you’ll stay with me, and I will too_.”

.

.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
